1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a so-called flat-screen display device typified by a liquid crystal display has become popular for various types of uses, e.g., for use in a television receiver and monitors varying in type. Such a flat-screen display device may be possibly used or disposed in an environment where moisture may get into the chassis thereof, e.g., the display panel may be wiped with a damp cloth on the surface, or the display device may be placed in an environment where condensation forms on the surface of the display panel or where some rain splashes thereon such as at store eaves. In such a case or an environment, the water droplets fell on the surface of the display panel run downward due to the gravity, and thus may get into the display device from a space between the display panel and the frame laid on the four sides thereof.
The flat-screen display device of some type includes a control board, which is connected to the lower side of the display panel. If some water gets into the display device of such a type, the control board gets wet, and thus may cause a trouble such as a short circuit.
In order to prevent such a trouble, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2007-212652; related US application US2007/0188675A1) describes a display device whose frame on the lower side is formed with a hole for water draining (FIG. 6).